Draco's Oracle
by shittythursdays
Summary: Draco Malfoy has gotten himself in a situation - well, been put into a situation that he has no idea how to handle. He needs to kill Dumbledore. Now he's torn between two sides and he doesn't know where to go. One plea in the middle of the night leads to him discovering that there's still humanity inside of him. HGDC. (Set during HP&THBP).


**AN**: So, this is my first ever story on here. Give me a little bit of slack because I'm still trying to figure this whole place out, oh god. While I've been writing on other sites for a few years, I feel like HPFF means pulling it together a lot more and really giving it your all. So this is a Dramione fanfiction - set during HP & the Half-Blood Prince. It's sort of a crossover of my own imagination and I hope it'll be enjoyable. This prologue is obviously short, I know, but I'm capable of writing 10k chapters - (that by no means implies this'll be a story with extra long, dragging chapters). I'm rambling. Sorry. Well, I hope it's not too bad for a first-timer. Enjoy, if possible.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Somewhere in the hours between absolute midnight and three o'clock, an exhausted and empty Draco Malfoy sat awake on his bed, his head in his hands while his elbows dug into his thighs. At least, he thought he was empty. He didn't really know what he felt.

He'd shut his emotions off a long time ago. And if he ever showed an emotion –– or a few –– it was generally of pride, most commonly seen plastered across his face. Or a smug look when he'd said something witty or something charming to an attractive Slytherin girl (that he didn't actually mean. Everyone was below him anyway).

But it was at these times, with this whole new weight on his shoulders, that he really managed to show his frustration. Perhaps not to anybody, but he still didn't have to keep up his pitiful façade since nobody was looking any more anyway. Not that they'd want to look as it was, either.

He nearly cried out with frustration. But he quickly caught himself and closed a fist, slamming it against his mouth as he looked out of the window, now properly awake but still feeling strings of tiredness pull behind his eyelids. Draco sighed, a gentle movement; something unlike a Malfoy.

With a heavy heart, he slid off his bed and landed on his knees, his gaze throwing itself up where the shining light of the full moon caught his eyes sending a hollow feeling deep within him. Everything inside him was hollow naturally though –– black. Empty. This just made the dark pit deeper.

There was no spell for this.

Nothing to stop the ringing in his ears, or the unnamed and unknown pain that bubbled inside of him. He was torn between two sides and in all brutal honesty, Draco had no idea just which side to give himself into.

"Please," he whispered. His voice shook and the last syllable broke but even within the night his pride remained and he couldn't allow himself to even sob just for five seconds. Instead he took a deep breath. "Give me a sign.. something. Send me comfort, no matter how little it is. Just.. help me."

He didn't know who was addressing.

Whether it be God, or a god, or some other form of deity perhaps in the sky or right there in the zephyr in front of him –– he had no clue. Draco just wanted to rest. For just one day. Have his mind completely relaxed. He just seeked some type of help. Advice.

Guidance, even.

Hermione Granger murmured something in her sleep while her toffee coloured locks swayed when she turned from side to side. Something within her stirred; a golden warmth growing somewhere while she hummed at the feeling. It was then her dream began, and she saw something –– no, someone walking towards.. her? The person's face was blurred and she couldn't identify the person, though it was definitely a male. His very steps demanded respect and authority, and she sighed softly and unknowingly. The male came closer and closer and the harsh light in her dream started to dim slightly, and that's when she saw platinum blonde hair and broad shoulders. Then, within seconds, the face became clear.

Hermione was dreaming about Draco.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**If it's not too much to ask**,perhaps leave a review? Unless you're one of those people that claim to be constructively criticising - but really you're just being mean. Sorry if it's crappy.

With love! Have a nice day. :)


End file.
